


Quidditch Games and Wedding Rings

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Four-month-old Diana goes to her first Quidditch game.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Falcons vs Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something to go between "Back to Work" and this piece, but I couldn't think of any good fic ideas, so I finally decided to just post this. I actually wrote it before the last few things I posted.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

It was Marcus’ first game of the season, and the first game for either of them since they adopted Diana. Oliver was taking Diana to watch her Dad play for the first time, so he Flooed with her to the public Floo at the stadium in Cornwall. She cried a little when they first came out, still not quite used to the twisting sensation, though she calmed quickly; The trip to Oliver’s parents’ house was worse.

Father and daughter were dressed in neither team’s colours, instead opting for plain blue robes, and Oliver had a hat pulled over his face to avoid recognition. Their tickets were for the section of the stands where Montrose Magpies fans mixed with Falmouth Falcons fans so it wouldn’t be as obvious which team he was supporting if he was recognised.

Sitting down to watch, Oliver made sure Diana’s magical headphones were working properly. They let her parents’ voices through, but dulled the crowd noise to keep from overwhelming her. She seemed fascinated by all the people, looking around from his lap with wide eyes. She looked toward the pitch when the players walked on, and Oliver looked as well. He could see Marcus among the other Falmouth players. Looking toward the stands, the chaser put a hand to his chest atop his jersey, where Oliver knew his wedding ring hung on a chain, hidden from view. It made Oliver smile, and he kissed the ring on his hand in response, though he knew Marcus couldn’t see him. Both men wore their rings on chains for games and kissed them for luck, reminding themselves that the other was supporting them, even though they were rivals on the pitch.

When fans around them jumped to their feet, cheering the first goal by the Falcons, Oliver quietly explained to Diana, “Look, Daddy just got a goal.” She probably didn’t understand him, but she looked at him when she heard “Daddy,” recognising that he was talking about Marcus.

“And now Magpie’s Campbell with the quaffle -- passes to Watkins; racing down the pitch -- passes -- no, intercepted by Falcon’s Graves -- passes to Sims -- he shoots -- blocked by Morris … ” The announcer's voice rings over the stadium, calling the plays rapid-fire as they watch the game for the next few hours. Diana falls asleep partway through the game, and Oliver switches her headphones to silent as she naps against his chest. 

She sleeps through the Falcon’s win, and he tries to walk as steadily as possible making his way out of the stands to avoid waking her. He sees reporters as he leaves and pulls his and Diana’s hoods up, hoping he won’t be noticed, but no luck.

“Mr Wood, I’d like to ask you a few questions,” one woman says, running up to him.  _ Oh, great _ , the thinks.  _ Gossip reporters _ .


	2. Gossip Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the game, Oliver ran into a gossip reporter. This is the article that they wrote.

**_Quidditch Weekly_ , September 11, 2001**

**Wood Spotted at Montrose/Falmouth Game**

Puddlemere United starting keeper Oliver Wood was seen at the Montrose Magpies vs Falmouth Falcons game in Cornwall on Saturday. He was carrying a small child and wearing a wedding ring (the appearance of which we first noted last December), leading us to wonder whether he and his mystery spouse have recently welcomed a child.

Though he refused to answer any questions about the child or the ring, he did say that “it never hurts to keep an eye on the competition” with the upcoming season. When asked if by “competition” he meant Falmouth chaser Marcus Flint, with whom he has a very public rivalry, he admitted, “I’m definitely keeping an eye on him. He’s a good chaser, and I need to pay attention if I want to beat him this season.” When asked about the rumours circulating that he and Flint might have something more than a rivalry between them, he again declined to comment, but seeing him at a Falcon’s game got us thinking about how often Wood and Flint have been reported or rumoured to attend each other’s games.

A Magpies fan that was sitting near Wood in the stands told us that Wood didn’t appear to be rooting for either team.

We weren’t able to get any conclusive details, but look at the facts, readers. Enough has been gathered over the years to draw our own conclusions, and I know which one I believe.

-A.S.H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/ Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
